Damned in the Light, Cursed in the Night
by Rhett Darcy
Summary: Barbara is best friends with crimes favorite daughter, Katrina Quin. The Joker and Harley's girl. Barbara's so use to being around her that she starts to hang out with her friends: Cherís and Emory Dent and Evan Kyle. Follow these 2nd generation hero and villains as they maneuver through life. I do not own Batman wish I did, just my OC's. All the rights go to DC Comics alone.
1. Katrina

**Okay, here's the breakdown of the story. Barbara Gordon is Batgirl and best friends with Katrina Quin, daughter of Joker and Harley. I'm going to switch from their Point of views and their friends. Hopefully, if everyone gets into it, I'll add on more villains kids. Enjoy! And please don't forget to comment.i want to know what's can do differently.**

* * *

Barbara and I were sitting on the couch, in Bruce Wayne's house. I looked around again, to make sure I wasn't seeing things, or dreaming of this. The couch felt more like a huge bed. It was all black, plush, and took up 2/3rd of the room. It was in the shape of a box but without one side to it. I was still amazed by the size of it. We never had anything like this at the house. We couldn't because we moved a lot. If daddy got caught, then mommy said we'd be taken in too. I didn't want to be thrown in some cell, but I was curious about jail. I mean the Arkham Asylum was notorious for holding Gotham's crazy and cruelest. Besides it was the place where my parents met. Who doesn't want to see that? I closed my eyes. I can still hear my mom gushing over the way her and daddy met. She was his psychiatrist but he manipulated her into loving him, until she broke him out. And they lived happily ever after. I longed to have a romance of my own. Who knows, maybe I'd meet my true love in the asylum.

Now, I started to get excited. Barbara looked up at me, from the sprawled out position she was in. "What are you getting excited about?" I tried to hold my laugh in. My mother says I laugh like daddy and I wouldn't want him to get caught, again. "Nothing, it's just I'm excited to see who will win Hell's Kitchen. That Gordon Ramsey is such a card." I couldn't help it, I chuckled. Barbara laughed too as she turned her attention to the TV. "This finale is explosive, I'll give you that." I peered over at Barbara. How did I get so lucky? Barbara Gordon was not only Batgirl, but she was Commissioner Gordon's daughter. His only one, if I'm not mistaken. Commissioner Gordon was known for conspiring with Batman. He was the reason my father would get upset. With the whole Gotham Police Force on his side, he made it hard for my dad to get anything done. But I liked Barbara. She was sweet and kind and super sassy, but in a good way. I'd never admitted it to her but she is my best friend.

Barbara and I met a few years ago. She was stopping me from running away. Daddy let me help him and mommy blow up a few animal shelters, but of course Batman had to stop all the fun. As I was running away, Barbara tackled me to the ground. I pushed her and we fought for a while, until she dragged me back to the BatCave. That was where she held me in one of their 'confinement' chambers. _"You know confinement is still considered kidnapping!" I yelled at her. She flipped her cape over her shoulder. "Oh, whatever!" "You're just mad you got caught." She sneered. I quieted down. "What are you going to do with me?" I asked, looking around the tube. It was tight and compact. I barely had room to move. Batgirl put her hands on her hips. "Look jester girl, you can't fool me. I won't be played. The head honcho will decide your fate, Batman." "Boring criminals to death again?" A voice asked from the shadow. Katrina gasped as a figure walked out of the darkness. Batgirl crossed her arms across her chest. "I am not." She whined. The man walked into the light. Katrina gasped again. The guy was tall with dark features. He had a chisel jaw. His biceps bulged against his spandex suit. It was all black with a dark blue bat signal on it. His eyes were covered up with a black face mask as his hair ruffled in the chill of the night. He was the most gorgeous man that she had ever seen._

 _He laughed at Batgirl as she stomped toward him. "You are so. You hold them here, then talk their head off, till they beg for Batman to kill them to get away from you." He smirked. She marched up to him and poked a finger in his chest. All he did was laugh. Katrina wanted to hear that laugh forever. "Stop jumping in on My Perps!" She growled. He laughed again. It was like music to her, even better than her dad's haunting chuckles. "You are a little girl, playing little girl games. And you're in a big boy world. Grow a pair or get gone." He hissed, pushing her finger away from him. Katrina watched in awe at the scene in front of her. She desperately wanted to be Batgirl in that moment. "Go Away, Nightwing!" She stated gruffly. Katrina wanted to be able to touch Nightwing. Dang, that was a good name. "See even killer clown isn't listening to you. Are you, girlie?" Katrina yanked her head up. Omg! Nightwing was speaking to her! She tried not to hyperventilate. "I, um, I..." She stuttered. Nightwing walked up to her chamber. She tried not to squeak in nervousness._

 _Usually she was cool and confident in front of her oppressors, but this gorgeous guy, this Nightwing, made her stumble over the smallest word. "Not much of a talker, huh?" Then he fell to the floor. Katrina jumped. The dart that was embedded in his back was in the shape of a bat. "Well, that'll show him!" Batgirl triumphantly declared, wiping her hands. "You know what they say, it's a bat kill bat world out here." Katrina joked. Batgirl glared at her for a second before she burst into a fit of chuckles. Katrina joined her. "You're funny, Ace of Smiles. I like that." She said. Katrina felt her heart melt. She liked Batgirl too. "You're not too bad yourself." She responded. Batgirl kicked an imaginary rock. "You don't seem like a threat. I guess I could let you go." She drew out. Katrina danced for joy. "What are you doing?" Batgirl asked, confused. "You're going to let me go. So I'm celebrating by dancing.' As Batgirl stared at her, Katrina stopped. 'You don't do that?" "No...' She answered, unlocking the cell door 'but you have to move fast before bird brain over here wakes up." Batgirl kicked Nightwing. "Is, is he going to be okay?" She tentatively questioned. "He'll be fine. But you should go." Batgirl stated, pushing Katrina out of the BatCave._

{That night, Katrina told her mother, Harley, about her encounter with Batgirl. Harley squealed like she repeatedly did when Katrina told her of her endeavors outside of her parents. "Oh, Kitty Kat! Your first meeting with a superhero! And it was a girl! How exciting!" "What's all the racket about?" Her father, Joker, grumbled walking in. Harley latched onto him and kissed him on the cheek. "Puddin'! Our little Kitty Kat has met her first good guy' she giggled 'or should I say good girl." "What did I tell you about all that affection late at night, Harl!?" Her father demanded. He pushed her mother off of him, causing her to fall against a wall and cut her head on a picture frame. Katrina winced. That had to hurt. But her mother just got up and stumbled out of the room.

Katrina loved her parents and knew what they had was special, but she didn't want to be hit like that. His abuse continually got worse the angrier he got. Every month or so when her father would go into a fit of rage, her mother would always take the biggest hit. It broke Katrina's heart to have her gorgeous, cheerful mother knock on her door like a maid, deep in the night. Her mom would be covered in bruises, bleeding and could barely stand, but she always came and cried to Katrina. Katrina would spend hours rocking her mother back and forth, trying to pick up the broken pieces that were left of the woman underneath her. Once her father noticed that her mother was missing from their bed; it would become a problem. He'd bang against Katrina's door to let him in. He'd throw insults, threats and unspeakable language that made Katrina want to curl up and die, sometimes she thought she did. After that, he'd resort to blowing up her door, torching it down, shooting as many bullets as he wanted into it, but he could never get in. Katrina made sure of that. Once she had gained enough money from her robberies, she went and bought and industrial door that would withstand just about anything but a chemical explosion. It kept her father's threats out and kept her mother's cries in. The tiny frail woman that would shrink into herself with every violent crash against the door, was not her mother. Her mother was beautiful, lively and made the world seem like a better place. Yet, she was never that way after daddy beat her. So Katrina would hold her sobbing mother until her father finally gave up. If his abuse got worse, her mom would disappear for a few months to hide out with Auntie Ivy until she felt better, then daddy would apologize and all would be forgiven.}

"Earth to Katrina." Barbara sang. Katrina jumped, startled. "Sorry I spaced out for a sec." She apologized "I figured that out." Barbara answered. She got up and stretched. Katrina envied Barbara. The natural redhead had silky shoulder length hair, while hers was wavy and blonde with green tips (thanks to her dad). She had a smaller bust and larger butt, whereas Katrina could only fill out her top half, she was thin as a stick on her bottom half. Barbara was also nineteen, an unfortunate event Katrina never forgot. She was a year behind the redhead and didn't like it. Eighteen hadn't been treating her well enough and she was ready for it to be over. The redhead turned around and stared at Katrina with those gorgeous blue eyes of hers. All Katrina's eyes held were a dull blueish green color that reminded her of pee, yet Barbara's were the color of swimming pools.

"Want a snack?" She asked. "No." Katrina replied, shaking her pigtails. And that's another thing, she thought as the other girl walked off. Barbara usually had her hair down or in a ponytail. It made her appear older, sexier. Only style Katrina had was her pigtails. Now she started to wonder if she looked too young, maybe that's why no guy had noticed her. But her mom wore her hair in the same style and she was twice her age. No, she shook her head, confused. I am attractive. Barbara skipped in the room with a bowl full of gummy worms. "Sure you don't want anything?" She questioned, flopping on the couch again. "No, I'm not hungry, but I do have a question' she tugged at one of her ponytails, playing with the ends. It was a nervous habit that she had. 'Do... Do you think my pigtails are childish? Like in a bad way? But you don't have to answer if you don't want to, I mean it was a stupid question. Never mind." She rambled. Barbara touched her arm. "Hey, look at me' Katrina peered into those pool blue eyes 'You are pretty. Okay? As for the pigtails' she leaned back and closed her eyes in deep concentration 'Yeah, I think they could go, but hey I say do what you want. It's your hair." She finally answered, unpausing Hell's Kitchen. Katrina marveled at the redhead next to her. She truly was amazing. Katrina leapt across the pillow to hug her best friend. "Thank you Barbara. You're the best friend a girl could ask for." "Okay, okay. I know I'm amazing. No need to thank me." She joked, twittering.

"Whoever told you that lied to you." Katrina shot up. Standing in the corner, leaned against the wall was the man that she so desperately wished was hers: Dick Grayson. Dick Grayson was 6'4, built entirely of bulging muscles and sexiness, and was unobtainable. He was twenty three, which meant he was five years older than her. She figured she still had a chance with him since her father was at least six years older than her mother. The same went for her and Dick, so they could work. Yet, Dick never noticed her. Oh, how she wished they would work. Also, he didn't take orders from anyone. He was the bad boy Katrina fervently dreamed for. He pushed himself off the wall. Barbara shot off the couch and marched up to Dick. "Look you pervert, don't be watching me and My friend while we're enjoying ourselves. And for your information Plenty of people think I'm amazing, thank you very much." He tousled her hair as she growled. "I doubt it. Even killer blondie over here, doesn't think you're that special. Do you blondie?" He quipped, turning his attention to Katrina.

Katrina froze. Did he address just her? Here's your chance to impress him, make him fall madly in love with you, a voice in the back of her head whispered. Before she could speak, Barbara stepped into his view. She pushed at his chest. Probably rock solid. "Stop! You think calling her 'killer blondie' is cute? Well it's not! It's nasty and quite frankly makes you as much of a bully as her father!' The room grew silent after that. Barbara glared at Dick until he looked away 'Besides, Bruce said I could have her over, so stop being an Ass! She's actually a nice person, if you took a moment to speak to her like a Human Being!" She scolded. Dick scowled at her but then looked towards Katrina. "I'm sorry Katrina." Was all he said before storming out of the room. Barbara turned around and stared at her friend. The blonde was curled into a fetal position. "OhMyGosh! Katrina. Please don't listen to him, he's a Jerk!" She spat, sitting by her friend and hugging her. "He knows my name." Katrina whispered. Barbara pulled back "What was that?" Katrina popped her head out. "He knows my name!" She breathed in awe. "Who Dick? Of course he knows your name."

Katrina grabbed a pillow and screamed into it, thrashing her feet around. "Katrina, what's going on? Are you having an episode or is this a Joker thing?" She asked, afraid. Katrina laughed, it was high pitched and happy. She sounded just like her father then. Barbara never noticed it until that moment. She was her fathers child, and that made her nervous. "Barbara, can I confess something?" She quietly questioned. "Sure." Barbara answered, unsure of where this was going. "I'm not laughing or screaming because of my father, that would be rather weird' she scrunched up her nose. 'I'm happy because Dick knows who I am." "And why is that something to be happy about?" "Because I like him." She quietly confessed. "WHAT?!' Barbara yelled. 'That Waste Of Space Was The Mystery Guy That You've Been Gushing Over?" "Yes!" Katrina chirped, bouncing on the couch. "That Boy' she pointed out the door 'That Dick Grayson. You Like That?" "Yes!" She replied, giggling like an idiot. Barbara got up from the couch. She turned her back from Katrina. "Are you serious? Dick Grayson. Of All the People In the world!" Katrina huffed as she crossed her arms across her chest. "I'm not the only one at fault here."

Barbara swerved around. "What's that suppose to mean?" "It's means I'm not the only one who likes someone from the 'other' side." Barbara looked down at her socks. "I have no idea what you are talking about." A blush started to spread across her neck. Katrina bent down, looking at her face. "We both know that isn't true." Barbara looked away. "Come on, Katrina. We are not playing this game." Katrina laughed. "Why not? I love games!" "You know why." "No, I don't. Now are you coming or not?" Katrina called, grabbing her jacket and walking out the door. "Wait!" Barbara yelled, following her. She wouldn't let Katrina best her.


	2. Barbara

As I got into the car, I started to become nervous, I knew where Katrina was driving us, I always knew. I didn't know what was making me like this, I mean I did, I touched my burning face, yes I did, I mean I wasn't sure, I had no idea, I just know that he made me happy. I looked over at Katrina. The blonde was giddy and jumping in her seat. Why did I hang out with her? I loved her that's why. I can remember a couple years ago when I had to keep her a secret.

 _I got up from the dinner table to answer a call. I answered it in the hallway. "Okay, okay, yeah. I'll meet you later. I promise. Love you, bye." "Barbara, who was that?" Bruce's stern voice boomed from behind me. I jumped. He wasn't supposed to hear that conversation. I swerved around to glance at my boss. He was leaning against the doorway, filling in the space. God was he gorgeous. I started to think about the way he exercised. Now I was hot and sweaty. No, I shake my head, you_ _Can Not_ _have a crush on Billionaire Bruce Wayne! But why not? He's older, taller, definitely hotter than any guy you've- "Barbara, answer me now." I glanced up at him as his eyes bore into me. Boy, he had the richest looking eyes, but I have to think of Katrina. Bruce would kill me if he knew the truth. "A friend."I enunciated. "A friend?" He quipped, cocking an eyebrow. He pushed himself off of the doorframe. That was sexy as hell, I thought. "Yes, a friend." I stated more confidently. Bruce made an advance toward me. If only he'd make the advance I wanted. I clutched my phone behind my back. He can't see who just called. "A friend, huh?" He made another move forward. He was getting closer! The closer he got, the faster my heart skipped a beat. Focus Barbara! I commanded to myself. Then he stopped in front on me and ran a hand through that gorgeous midnight hair of his. I was so mesmerized, I almost missed what he said._

 _"Barbara, we're all entitled to our secrets, I know I have my fare share, But!' He glared at me 'there are some secrets that should be said in order to help others." "Bruce, I-" "And furthermore, you're father is worried about you.' He laid a hand on my shoulder. The heat from his touch made me want to melt. 'I promised your father, I'd keep you safe, and I plan on keeping that promise." He whispered. If he inched any closer, he could kiss me. How could the man not know what he was doing to me, I'm coming undone, I thought. "She's a friend that I met a while back." Bruce backed up and gave me his Batman stare. It always made me feel exposed, naked, uncomfortable. "Define a while back?" "A few months ago." "That explains a lot." He muttered to himself. "What does that mean?" I asked, getting defensive. "It means that after our battles, you run to the BatCave to change and you leave. And you don't go home!" He interrogated. I put my hands on my hips "And how would you know that?" I countered. "Because I've had Dick go to your house to check it out a couple of times."he stated in a matter of fact tone. I gasp."How Dare you!' I walk up to him and glare defiantly at his jaw. It was strong and throbs a tad. 'What happened to 'We All Have Our Secrets, We Need To Keep', HUH, Bruce!?" I probe, getting angry. How dare he ask Dick to search for me! At MY HOUSE, NO LESS!_

 _I started to pace, trying to calm myself down. "Barbara, This Is Different!' Bruce is pacing too, trying to get me to look at him. I won't, he was checking up on me and without my consent. How could I trust him? 'If you aren't home or crime fighting, where do you go? Who do you go with? I just want to make sure you're not in trouble." I stop and laugh "That's hilarious coming from 'Mr. Trouble' himself!" I bark "What are you-" I hold up a hand. "I Wasn't Finished! I'm not in any trouble. In fact I'm probably saving you from trouble in the future. Though I do think it's rather hypocritical of you to force me to tell my secrets, when Dick comes and does as he pleases and that doesn't faze you." Bruce runs a hand through his hair again. This time I don't find it distracting. "Barbara, Dick is 20 years old! He's an adult. I couldn't stop him if I wanted to." I cross my arms across my chest. "Oh, but it's okay for you to track me, a Sixteen Year Old. When have I Ever given you a reason to not trust me? Huh, Bruce?" Bruce stalked toward me. "Now, look here! You're still under my and your father's protection, so I'll tract you, If I_ _Damn Well Want To_ _!' He'd backed me into a wall. I was frightened by his tone. He only ever used this tone with The Joker. I wasn't that wack job, but I was friends with his daughter. Still I don't think I deserved to be talked to like this, I began to shake uncontrollably. 'For The Last TIME, W-H-O - W-E-R-E - Y-O-U - O-N - T-H-E - P-H-O-N-E - W-I-T-H?" He growled, his tone becoming low and menacing. I couldn't help it, I started to cry._

 _Bruce's face softened. He pulled me into him. "Barbara, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to make you cry. I, I'm just worried you're getting in with the wrong crowd." "I'm saving the wrong crowd." I burst in tears. Bruce patted my back. "What, what does that mean." "Tht, that, that, means that I was on the phone with Katrina!" I bawled. Bruce froze. I leaned back, sniffling now. "Bruce?" His face had become stone cold. "Katrina who?" He hissed. I hiccuped. "Would you believe me if I said Katrina Quin." I mummer, defeated. "Barbara! Do you know how dangerous that is!' Now he started to pace. "How did you meet her? How long has this been going on? Why did you keep a secret like this to yourself? Has she mentioned her mother and father? Do you know where her father is?' He pointed a finger at me 'Do you know where she lives? She's got to live with The Joker and Harley Quin!' Bruce picked me up and swung me around. He laughed. 'Finally! I can put that psycho away for Forever! Thank you, Barbara!" He kissed my cheek and placed me down. I touched the spot where he kissed me. Did Bruce Wayne just kiss me? And he's so happy. How do I tell him the truth, it'll crush him? I looked down at my socks. "Actually, I've never been to where she lives." I whisper. "Why not? Aren't you friends with her?" "We don't bring each other to the others house for, obvious reasons... And because she's ashamed of where she lives." I hush. "Ashamed? I would be too if my parents made me live on the run, hiding in the gutter like rats. How old is Katrina?" "Fifteen." I answered. Bruce punched the wall. I flinched. "That, thing, that bastard he's got his fifteen year old daughter running from criminals for what? A joke? Sheesh, she's a child! Barbara, how did this even happen?" He stared at me then began to walk away, muttering incoherent sentences to himself. He stopped half way and turned back around._

 _"What I don't get is why. Why are you putting yourself in such a dangerous position if you aren't there to find The Joker?" I shrugged "She's my friend. I like hanging out with her." "What stealing cop cars is fun?" He scoffed. I shook my head. "We don't do that." Bruce crossed his arms. "What exactly do you do, if it's not vandalism or obstruction of justice?" "Normal teenager stuff. We hang out, make jokes, watch tv, paint each other's nails." "With nail polish she stole?" "With nail polish I bought. Bruce, you've got to believe me, Katrina isn't like her parents. She loves them, sure she looks like them (that can't be helped), but she isn't them, I promise." I pleaded, touching Bruce's forearm. Wow, that was muscular. I wonder if he could bench press me. Maybe he could spot me and we'd kiss every time I did it right. Yeah, that'd be the life, I dreamily think. "Barbara, Barbara?" "Huh?" I question "I don't trust this Katrina, but I do trust you, so I'll let you keep seeing her, but you have to wear a wire." He started to walk off "Come on, Bruce." I whine. He held up his hand. "I need to know that you're safe. There is no wiggle room for this, and I need to see if she talks about her parents.' Bruce shivered. 'That quack procreated. What is the world coming to?" "One filled with laughter and cheer." I tried. Bruce glanced back at me. "Watch it." He playfully said, smirking. I help up my hands in surrender. "I get it, too soon." I chuckled. "Very much so." He reasoned, disappearing around a corner._

{After six months, Bruce let me take the wire off. It took two more months for me to convince him to let Katrina hang out at Wayne Manor. By the time summer hit, Katrina had free range of the house except for the BatCave and the secret passage ways, but I think she found those on her own. I never told her that Bruce was Batman, but Katrina isn't stupid, or slow so I think she caught on.}

Katrina turned a familiar corner. My stomach started to turn. I shook my head. "Katrina, I don't think I can do this." I admitted. "Why not?" She questioned, turning the car off. "Just because I can't." I responded, getting out. "Don't be a baby. You've got this.' She bumped her hip against mine. 'Besides, isn't it exciting!?" "What is?" I ask as Katrina rings the doorbell. "That we both like older men. Must run in the friendship." Then her face twisted into a smile as she laughed. I just shook my head. Why did I hang out with Katrina again? The dull grey door swung open. We both froze. Standing in the doorway was Cherís Dent. The 5'5 brunette was gorgeous. Unfortunately that's as far as it went for her. She was aloof, cold and showed little to no emotion. But when you got her mad, Cherís reminded you of who exactly her father was: Two Face. She'd get so angry in a split second that it was often hard to tell when she was just angry or remote. The twenty year old had curly auburn hair that fell to her shoulders. Her beautiful hazel eyes barely missed anything and she was curvy in all the right places. Cherís grimaced at the pair. "What are you doing here?"

Barbara was afraid to talk to the girl. She always felt like she was under inspection or was being judged because of her father. Of course Cherís never said as much, but Barbara was pretty sure that's what the older girl would say if she wanted to. Katrina popped in front of Barbara. "We're here for your great company and personality." "Go find that somewhere else." She started to close the door, but Katrina put a foot in the door. "Now, now, Cherís is that how we treat guest? And here I thought you were reading the good hostess book I bought you." She giggled, pushing past the girl. Barbara followed suit, scared Cherís would shut her out. "Great. Company." Cherís blandly stated. She led them into their deep blue and gray kitchen. "Don't make a mess, clown girl. I'll have to clean it up." She aired, walking out. Katrina made herself at home. She quickly jumped on the island counter and started to hum to herself.

"Ummmmmmmm, Katrina?" Barbra asked, leaning on the cabinet. "Yes?" Katrina sang. "I don't think you're supposed to-" "Here, they're your friends. Talk to them." Cherís announced as she went into another side of the house. A tall boy, about 6'1 with special blue eyes shuffled in. Barbara's heart started to thump hard against her chest. From the grin on Katrina's face, she knew she was blushing. Emory Dent was the complete opposite of his twin sister. He was taller, hotter and more quiet than she was. Where Cherís was all rage and steel hard resolve, Emory was soft and indecisively shy. His dark chestnut brown hair fell across his head in leaflets from his left side part. His face was sharp with a square jaw. Even though he was skinny not lean, Barbara didn't care. She wanted him and that's all that mattered. Emory turned to look at the pair. His left eye was a lighter blue than his right eye. It was like seeing the effects of a storm off in the distance. He was the storm that she wanted to claim, but Barbara always got so nervous around him; she never knew what to say. "Hi." He squeaked. "Hey ya, ol' buddy boy! How's my favorite swindler?" Katrina exclaimed, swinging her whole body around on the island as she dragged him to her. I wished I could do that. "Hey, Katrina." He hushed, awkwardly hugging her. She pulled apart. "Sooooooo, aren't you gonna say something to Barbara? She came to see you too." Katrina knew the double connotation she used, she wasn't that slick. Emory peeked around Katrina to gawk at Barbara. OhMyGosh He's staring at me. Is it something I did? Do I have something on my face? Have I said something wrong? No, I haven't even spoken. This is stupid. Just talk to him, Barbara, you've got this, I encourage myself. "How are you, Barbara?""How are you, Emory?" We say simultaneously. I gasp. That wasn't supposed to happen. Now he's gonna think I'm such a copycat. Oh Gosh! Someone kill me now! I curse myself, wishing I was somewhere else. Emory always made me nervous. Now it was a hundred times worst just knowing that Katrina was watching us. The awkward silence that followed our fumble, filled the room until I couldn't hear my own thoughts. Man, he must hate me.

"Sooooooo, I've got to ask Emory, got any snacks?" Katrina questioned, biting her nails. Emory looked at the floor. "They're where they usually are." He answered, shuffling. "Great! You're a doll, Emory. Am I right, Barbra?" She fishes, jumping off the island. "No." I respond. Katrina snorts as she digs through the Dent's refrigerator. "No, you don't think he's a doll? I do, and because I do, you do, right Emory?" She asked, pulling her head out of the fridge for a second. "I, um, I..." Katrina huffs, slamming the refrigerator closed. "Well! That sucks. All you have in that death trap is nutritional stuff. But everything's cut in half. What isn't your dad tired of seeing half? I mean he's been half a man for most of his life." Katrina bust into a fit of laughter. No one else in the room laughed. How could she do it? How could she talk to Emory and face Cherís without blinking twice. One person scared me and the other one flustered me. I was stuck between a rock and a hard place, yet Katrina was free to do, say, be whatever she felt liked. In someways I envied her. That freedom must be great to have. Katrina put her hands on her hips. "Where are all the real goodies, Emory?" He shrugged his strong shoulders. His eyes haven't left Katrina since he walked in the room. Maybe he has a thing for her. No, I told myself, I have to stop thinking like that. Her and Emory have known each other for years. It's ridiculous to think that, besides Katrina would tell me. I mean she tells me all the time about when Emory's staring at me. I think she'd notice if he was showing her more attention than me. Unless, she has tunnel vision like her father. Only one thing and one thing only can occupy her mind. I shook my head, that's not Katrina. She's not her father. "Hey, Emory' Katrina sang. Both Emory and I peered up to see Katrina standing on the counter. She was trying to reach for something on the top shelf of the cabinet. "Oh my gosh' I gasp. 'Katrina, you shouldn't be-" She reached on her tippie toes and lost her balance. Emory rushed forward to catch her, but she caught the shelf in front of her and did some gymnast trick to balance herself again. "Katrina!" She wiped the sweat off of her face. "That was close. Wouldn't want to repeat the time I-" she swung her foot and knocked off a few glass plates. They crashed on the floor with a earth shattering sound.

"ALRIGHT! EMORY, CHERÍS, WHAT THE HELL ARE-" their father Two-Face bellowed, stomping into the room. Two-Face was just as scary in the daytime as he was at night. The man's blue complexion and singed off face was a stark contrast to the utterly human and rather attractive left side of his body. You could easily see where Emory got his good looks from, well I could clearly see that. Katrina, turned around on the counter. I was afraid she'd fall again. "Hiya, Halfsie!" She greeted, giggling. Two-Face scowled, balling his hands into a fist. I was scared for Katrina now. "Don't call me that clown girl. Tell your father I don't want any part of his latest scheme?" "Father?' Katrina cocked her head to the side. 'I have no father, just half a man, like you are." She answered chuckling to herself. "LOOK CLOWN BRAT! I DON'T KNOW WHAT SICK GAME YOUR FATHERS COOKED UP FOR THE BAT, BUT TELL HIM NO, OR...' He flipped his notorious coin, glancing down at the answer 'NEXT TIME HE POPS UP, IT'LL BE IN A BOX!" "Now, now, Halfsie, didn't your mother tell you that friends are just like coins. They have a way of dividing against you." She threatened. Two-Face narrowed his eyes, clinching his fist tightly. "I've got Half A Mind To Kill You NOW! CLOWN BRAT!" "Oh that's funny Halfsie! Considering That's all you have!" She barked, doubling over in laughter. "WHY I OUGHT TO...' He flipped his coin, the plastered on grimace becoming deadlier with every snort that escaped Katrina. I looked over at Emory, trying to see if he had a plan. He was just staring up at his father. What was he doing? 'GOING TO ENJOY SENDING YOUR BODY BACK IN A CLOWN CAR!" He smirked, pulling out a gun. Katrina grinned like a fool. What was she thinking? I hope it wasn't anything that'd get her seriously injured. Two-Face pushed the safety off. I moved towards Katrina. "We need to go! NOW!" I scream as he pulls the trigger. Bullets start to fly everywhere. My first instinct is to go to my BatBelt to save me from the impact, but as I look down I notice I'm not wearing it. It's because you aren't Batgirl, Barbara, I tell myself. I yank my head up fast when I hear someone's blood curtailing laughter. I watch in slow motion was Katrina expertly dodges the bullets, all with the help of her professional gymnastics training. She flips herself backwards and hangs against the cabinet door until the hinges snap under her weight. She then does some cartwheel thingy, goes to ruffle Emory's hair, and snatches me as we run out the door. A knife swooshes by my ear, off by a hair. I scream in accordance. Katrina just looks back and cackles loudly. I stare wide eyed at the blonde with green tips, who only laughs when no one else is, and smiles brighter than the red makeup that's permanently stuck on her face. We run out the door and hop in her car, starting it as Two-Face reloads.

Katrina sticks her head out the window. "NO! KATRINA, DON'T-" I rush trying to pull her back in, but she does it anyway. "IT WAS NICE STOPPING BY BUT I'VE GOTTA RUN! WE'VE GOT TO DO THIS AGAIN, BUT THIS TIME WITH A BANG!" She hollered, ducking her head back inside the car. "WOOOOOOOO!" She yelled, her enthusiasm evident from her stunt. I clutched the dashboard harder. The car was going too fast. I started to lose my hearing and my sight gave way. My breath hitched. "K-K-Katrina..." I barely uttered. Because of her hooting and hollering, she didn't hear me; she just drove like a mad woman smiling, laughing and jumping up and down in the driver's seat. I tried again. "K-Ka-Katrina.' She still didn't hear me. 'KATRINA!" I screeched. The psychotic blonde, stuck her head back inside the car. "Yeah?!" She asked, pushing her hair out of her face. How was she calm? I was still reeling from being shot at unexpectedly. Yet, when Katrina smiled at me like that, with her blonde hair showing and her face displaying that innocent look I couldn't be mad. All I could see was her mother. "Hiya, Batsy!" I could hear her grin, as if she were Harley Quin and I was Batman. I'd only met the infamous Harley Quin a few times. Mostly when we were trying to stop her and her husband from killing everyone in Gotham during their murder sprees. Other than that, I can only recall one instance where I met Harley Quin during the day. Katrina and I were at _The Teresa_ , a quaint little tea shop that sold pirate DVD's in the back. I never turned them in though. I always liked Ms. Salman, the owner. Besides her son sold the DVD's. All Ms. Salman sold was tea.

 _Katrina and I were sitting at a table, sipping our tea and conversing when a blonde woman who looked like she stepped out of a 1950's movie walked in. She had her blonde hair pulled back, hidden under a scarf around her head. Her slim black shades cast a dark hue on her bright red lipstick. The woman wore a tight black pencil skirt with a sleeveless sweetheart red and black corset. She was beautiful, I thought. The woman marched right up to us and directly addressed Katrina. "Kitty Kat, we've got to go." She stated in urgency. "Kitty Kat? Katrina who-" Katrina glared at the blonde. "You're embarrassing me, in front of my friend." She growled, whispering the last part. The lady gasped and raised her hand to cover her mouth. "Oh! That friend." she tilted her head to the side. "Funny Katrina does the same thing." I laugh, speaking. Both women look at me. Apparently I wasn't included in this conversation. "Not That Friend!' Katrina hissed 'this is_ _The friend_ _!' She glared at the blonde, challenging her. The blonde worked the sentence around in her mind for a while. I wanted to speak but didn't. It wasn't my place to announce this but this was awkward. Here was this gorgeous blonde who knew Katrina and demanded they go somewhere. Also I'm apparently apart of some strange "friend" circle she keeps. Made no sense. The woman put her shades on her head. Her eyes were a bright blue. They were pretty. She opened her eyes wide. "Oh!" Katrina slapped her face. "Yes, 'Oh!' This is Barbara. Barbara this is-" the blonde grabbed a chair and sat down. She giggled like a child then grasped my hands and shook them hard. "Ohmygosh! You're Barbara! I've heard so much about you, I feel like I know you! It's so nice to meet one of my Kitty Kat's friends.' She turned to Katrina 'You're right, she is pretty." I blushed and pulled away from her grip. "And you are?" I question, wiping my hands on a napkin. "She is-" "I'm her mother. Harley Quin!" The gorgeous blonde aired, practically bouncing up and down on her seat._

 _"Mom! I told you not to use your real name out in public. We discussed this." Harley pouted. "But she's your friend, Kitty Kat and I'm tired of lying to people I don't have to. Besides she's your Very first best friend. That's so exciting!" She giggled, enthusiastically. "Mom' Katrina complained 'Please. We talked about this. Besides I'm only wanted in three counties. You are' she pointed a finger at Harley 'wanted in three states. There's a difference." "Not really. A convicted criminal is always a convicted criminal whether it's in five cities or five countries." I responded, sipping my tea. Katrina shot me a look that said 'Not Now'. I backed down, clearly misreading the situation. This was a secret Katrina wanted to keep 'secret'. "Oh! That's not true.' Harley shook her head. 'There's a difference between new criminals and old ones, besides we don't like to think of ourselves as 'criminals'." "Mom, Barbara does not want to hear your old stories about-" I tuned them out for a second and just watched the pair. Katrina and her mother were like a comedy act, bickering and going on. Harley Quin really is stunning, no wonder The Joker fell for her, plus she's giddy and perky. Who wouldn't want that by their side all the time? It's refreshing to see instead of the gloom that follows Bruce everywhere. I rolled my eyes. Bruce Wayne was an arrogant, rich boy with good looks, who served out an injustice done to him on anyone in his way. He's still cute to look at but too much of a pain in the ass to actually date, I think. I observed the two women interact. Katrina got her mother's blonde hair but the wavy texture was her father's, so was the green at the ends. Her eye color must be a mix of the two because her eyes were more green than blue. She got her mother's freedom of expression and her nose. The smile was all her father's. In fact, I stared a tad harder at Harley's mouth. The powder she wore was starting to fade. I noticed the red lipstick smile all the way to her eyes. "Must be an initiation thing." I mutter to myself. Both women turn to look at me. "What?" Katrina asks. I shake my head. 'Oh, nothing. Just noticing how much you look alike. You know you don't really look like your father more like-" Harley pales and jumps up, knocking her chair over. "Mom, what's-" "Kitty Kat. We've got to go. Your father will kill me if we don't show up in the next couple minutes." She rushes, running out of the store. Katrina runs a hand through her hair as she picks up the fallen chair. "Sorry about that Barbara. I'll make it up to you. I promise." She hurries, throwing some money on the table. I grab her arm. She looks down at me. "He won't really kill her, right? Please tell me that's a joke?" Katrina shrugs and replies "A good joke loses its appeal once you have to explain it, right?" And with that she was off._

I stared at the maniac at the wheel. Yes, she was most definitely her mother. The smile, blonde hair, heavy chest, all Harley Quin trademarks. But then she yowled, it was a loud, piercing cackle. The lights from the street that flashed by illuminated her eyes. They flashed green with an evil intent. She hunched over the seat as she laughed and I realized for the first time the truth I'm still afraid to admit to myself. Katrina Quin may be part Harley Quin, but she was also part Joker and that scared me to the core.


	3. Emory

My dad stomped back inside the house. He was grumbling and complaining, obviously upset by our unwelcome visitors. He stopped in front of the kitchen entryway. "DAMN YOU, EMORY! WHY DO YOU LET IN THAT CLOWN BITCH IN THIS HOUSE!? AND HER LITTLE RED HEN! A NUISANCE, THAT'S ALL SHE IS! SO IS HER GOD FORSAKEN FATHER. THE CLOWN!" My dad slammed his fist down on the counter. A broken hinge on the cabinet fell off. "CLOWN BITCH IS RIGHT!' Cherís bellowed from the hallway. I heard her grunt as she strolled back in the kitchen. 'DAMN JESTER GOT FUCKING BLOOD ON MY KNIFE! I WAS PLANNING ON TRYING THIS OUT ON SOMEONE ELSE. NOW I'VE GOT HER GIGGLE GERMS ON IT!" She yelled, sitting on the counter. As she got up there she mumbled something under her breath.

I walked over to the bullet laden cabinet doors. "You'd think with all the shooting that goes on in this house we'd get bullet proof doors." "And what point would that serve, huh smart ass?!" My father demanded. I turned to look at him, he was leaned across the island checking his 'precious' gun to make sure it didn't get hit. "No, I'm fine. I wear a bullet proof vest all the time." I whispered to myself. "WHAT WAS THAT EM-ME?" Cherís questioned, sitting on the counter, cleaning off her double sided knife. One side was rusty which probably held diseases unknown to man and the other side was new, like she got it out the package yesterday. "SPEAK UP EMORY! TALK LIKE A DAMN FIELD MOUSE." My father muttered, flipping his coin over. "Nothing." I sigh, turning my back to them. Yet again, Cherís and my father have proven that they are the true twins in this family. Mom and I were more alike, but not enough for me to not feel alone sometimes.

"Emory' I ignored my father's call. He always did this. You're no good, Emory. You're sister's better, Emory. Why can't you be a man? 'Emory!' I heard my dad click another pack into his gun. He'd shoot me if I didn't turn around. Sometimes I think it'd be better if he did. I shuffled to face him. He was squatting low, looking through the trajectory analysis rather than me. He held his 'lucky' coin in the other hand, flipping it without looking at it. It's probably a habit he's developed now, just as he glares straight through me every time we speak. But when he's angry he sees me, he always does. I was the deer in the headlights as he put it. The permanent scowl on his face bore into me. 'Son what's wrong with you?" I had a lot of answers to that question, instead I gave him the one he wanted to hear. "I'm not sure." The left side of my dad's face turned blue also. He threw his gun to the side. It exploded with a loud shot. None of us flinched or stared in that direction. The impact was probably repairable. Not like anyone could gauge that except for me. I'm the only one who did work on this house. Whether Cherís had a party, my dad had a mob meeting or something unexpected happens, I always cleaned up the mess. In fact I still have a sting in my arm from the last time my dad had his goons show up at our house unannounced.

They made a huge amount of work for me shooting, laughing and pilfering through our cabinets. Next time I'll buy a bottle of goon-away spray, I mentally tell myself. During their adventures, Carlos, one of my dad's guys, ended up drinking a whole bottle of vodka and shot holes through the roof cuz he saw 'the birds coming for him'. This resulted in me going onto the roof to patch it up, in the rain. I fell off twice. All I remember was seeing Cherís underneath an umbrella. She was staring down at me, shaking her head in disappointment. "Come on Em-Me. A regular contractor couldn't get anything done in this rain. She helped me up and took me inside. Three weeks later I found out I dislocated my elbow. It's okay though, cuz my dad decided he could pop it back in, considering he's a licensed professional. Let me say, Worst day of my life.

"Em-Me sometimes I'm not sure about you." Cherís commented from the sidelines as she filed her nails with her knife. I looked around the kitchen. Where was dad? He must have stormed away, when I zoned out. "That's beautiful you know, cuz I don't get you either." I say bending to grab the toolbox from underneath the sink. A whooshing air passes by me as I look to my left. A rusty knife stares back. "You were off by an inch." I respond, yanking the knife out of the cabinet. Great, just one more thing to fix in this house. I grab the toolbox and throw the knife. Cherís catches the handle, smooth and clean without a drop of blood on her. "I missed on purpose." She grinned, returning to filing her nails. "You're getting a little rusty." I joke. She scowls. "You've been around Katrina too long, Em-Me." "Stop calling me that." I growl. "What?' Cherís leans forward 'Em-Me? Why shouldn't I call you Em-Me? It is your name, Em-Me?" She baited. I gripped the wrench I was holding harder. Since my back was to her, she couldn't see me getting angry. But that's what she wanted, for me to get angry. Cherís only wanted me to get angry so she could out angry me. She always had to prove she was the better twin. Em-Me was a childhood name that Cherís wouldn't let me live down. When we were small she could never pronounce Emory so she called me Em-Me. My mother thought it was adorable at the time, but mom isn't around to see the monster she created. Now I'm stuck with this annoying nickname that drives me crazy and she knows that. "Cherís." I warn. "Yes." She purrs. There was only one other person I knew who purred and I was gonna use that to my advantage. If all went well, she'd get mad, storm out then I'd have the kitchen to myself so I could repair it. "Lock up your kitty. His claws are showing." I smirk, knowing full well she was seething.

That's when my phone beeped. I squat down to answer it. A harsh wind zipped above my head. I peered up. Right where my head used be were two knives and a fork. I forgot she could split her knife in half. I glare back at her. "Oops." She fakes. I shake my head and look at my text # **Frm: Krazy Kat: Meet us at the spot. Tell daddy half legs it was fun! LOL**. I sigh, Katrina will be the death of me. I start to stand up, hitting my head against the fork handle, if Cherís doesn't get there first. I place the wrench back in the box. This mess will be here when I get back. I walk out of the kitchen. "And where do you think you're going?" Cherís interrogates catching up to me. "Out." I answer, grabbing my jacket off the coat rack. It had a few slashes in it. This is probably useless to fight off the cold, I think.

Yet, I shrug it on anyways. It was starting to become autumn. The temperature in Gotham was as unpredictable as their worst villains. No one knew the weather and our local forecasters didn't even try to predict it. Cherís yanked her coat on too. "Then I'm going with you." She declares. I shrug "Suit yourself." I close the gaping front door. Funny, we just leave the doors open in our house and no one is worried. Then a flash of panicked blue eyes appear in my mind. No one except for Barbara. I have to explain all of this. I mean I wish I could have helped her, but, but... Like my father says, I'm not a man. As I get in the driver's seat, Cherís glares at me from the passenger side. "Tell me where you're going or I'll tell dad." I bark "Dad? Dad left twenty minutes ago in a category 6 rage. We'll hear about his night on the front page news." "Him and the Joker's." Cherís added. I grunted. "Yeah, him and the Joker." My father and Katrina's dad have a long and complicated history, some of it I'm still confused about. All I know is they hate each other most of the time, want to kill the Bat the majority of the time and team up with each other every other time. Mix that in with a gang of 1920's gangsters, a harlequin, and a circus of giggling clowns and you've got the most complex relationship in history; second to none other than the Joker and Batman themselves.

I pulled in front of The Spot and shut off the lights. The Spot was an old condemned five story building. Katrina and her parents once lived here while on the run. The building itself wasn't terrible. It was a dusk gray color with some of the metal frame showing. It was sinking to the side a bit. That could be due to the river, I'm sorry, landfill that is the Gotham City River. This is the spot where everything has to pass through before being dumped into the ocean miles away. Every year the Gotham City Earth Preservation Association or GEPA as we call it, comes out and tries to clean it up. They never make it this far down the river though. Someone always ends up dying or becoming injured by the chemical waste that's mixed in there. Why those fools won't give up is a mystery to me. I got out the car. "Really, The Spot, Emory?! I thought you meant 'out' as in you were going somewhere. Not this wasteland." She complains. I shrugged walking through the building entrance. "Don't come in. You can walk home." Cherís growled. "No." I heard her say as she stomped inside after me. We climbed the three flights of stairs that it took to get to our hang out. The light was on when we approached. I juggled the handle and opened the door. As I walked in my only priority was to speak to Barbara.

Our hang out was a five bedroom, two bathroom apartment. Once you walked in there was a master bedroom to the left and a hallway on the right. The living room was in front of you and the kitchen was adjacent to the living room. It wasn't much but I called it home. Katrina was sprawled out on the couch watching tv. I stepped further inside. Barbara wasn't in the master bedroom. There was a good chance she was in one of the other rooms though. Before I ventured further, I heard a grunting sound from behind me. Then I turned around and there she was. Barbara was near the counter in the back. Her back was to me but it didn't matter, she was still beautiful. Even with her backbone sticking out of her shirt. Was she always that fit? I sat at the attached L shaped breakfast bar in one of the new chairs. The chairs we stole swirled around and were more comfortable than the crap it came with. I took a second to soak up the picture of Barbara. The way her shoulders jerked up and down, when she turned to the side I could see a sliver of boob bouncing around through her paper thin shirt, the curve in her back that caused me to shiver. And her butt, it wasn't large, kinda medium-sized but I thought it was perfect. Her bright red-orange hair stuck to the back of her head. What would it feel like to run my hands through it? I imagined her hair sweaty and wet as I ran my fingers through it. I'd glide easily into her and she'd say my name over and over as I sent her into an organism she'd never forget. I let out a little groan, then opened my eyes.

Everyone was looking at me. "Emory, you okay?" Katrina questioned, turning down the volume of the tv. I swerved to face them, keeping my hands distinctly in my lap and shook my head. "I'm fine. Just thirsty is all." Katrina beamed. "Great! Barbara's making lemonade right now, so she can quench your thirst." She giggled resuming the volume on whatever she's watching. I swerved around again, noticing that Barbara turned to stare at me. She had a weird look on her face. Oh no! Could she see what I was thinking? It wasn't written on my forehead, I pushed my hair away from my head. Nope, no writing on my skin, I'm saved. She just stood there suspended in time. Great Emory, now you stopped her from what she was doing. Barbara dropped the lemon she was squeezing. "Hey Barbara." I stated, hoping to not make an ass of myself this time. "Hey, hey Emory." She answered, bending down to pick up the lemon. My eyes went straight to her backside.

Look at her face, I told myself as I stared at her butt. Was she doing this in slow motion or was I going crazy, either way I was picking up on 'extra' activity with her doing that. Her shirt rid up in the back. I could see exposed porcelain skin and a splatter of freckles here and there. I closed my eyes wondering what other body parts were freckled. Obviously her face and her back. What if she showed up at my house naked. She'd ring the doorbell and I'd answer. "Ba-ba-Barbara! What are you, you-" I'd try not to stare at her body or the way her curtains matched the drapes. She'd stroll in, placing one finger on my lips. "Ssshhhh, hush now Emory. I want you. I've wanted you for a long time.' She'd push me against the wall, her soft body causing mine to harden. Barbara would lean in. 'I can't wait anymore." Then she'd yank at my shirt collar and kiss me. A heavy hand gripped my shoulder. I flinched and looked up.

Evan Kyle was staring back at me. He was smirking. "Hey Emory and Emory #2." He gleefully announced. I pushed his hand off of me. "Hi Evan." I grunt, shoving my hands deep into my pockets. "Emory #2? What's that about?" Barbara questions, moving the lemon juice to the counter in front of me. Evan grins at me. "Don't you dare." I threaten. Evan laughs. "It's a joke Emory and I have. Total guy bs, you wouldn't get it." "O." Barbara mouths, walking away. I grab Evan's shirt and pull him close. "Woah there partner, I'm not Barbara." He jokes whispering. "Do not ruin this for me!" I hiss. He knows that I have a thing for Barbara. "Alright, but tell Romeo down there that you've got to get a date first before he claims her as his own." I pushed at him. "I told you that's weird." "What's weird?" Barbara asks, mixing all the ingredients into a pitcher. "That I've never shown you how to make my grandma's famous iced lemonade. Here I'll show you." Evan insisted, slinking to stand behind Barbara. She starts to blush. "Evan, I don't think-" Evan places a finger on her lips. "Shhhhh, sssshhh. Dear Barbara, don't think just do." He cooes. She blushes again.

Well that answers that. Barbara has a thing for Evan. Evan tenderly covered her left hand. "Evan, what are you-" Evan bought her hand to his lips and kissed it. He tucked a strand of hair behind Barbara's ear. She laughed. "Here let me show you how." He wrapped both hands on top of hers and they started to stir. I wanted to do that. She was mine and Evan knew it. He was doing this on purpose. He looked at me as if asking for a challenge. I couldn't go up against him, I'd never win. When I turned away, I saw him bend down and talk to her. They were in low, inaudible tones. I wanted to kill Evan in that moment. Finally I understand why my father and sister hate so many people. The flame of anger is great. I balled my hands into a fist. Now I'm starting to wonder why Evan and I are even friends. The seducer looked up and winked at me. 'All you bro. All you.' He mouthed. I wanted to punch him in the mouth. Instead, I got up and went to sit next to Katrina. She made room for me on the couch. I stared at the blonde, she'd never flirt with Barbara just to play with me. No, she wouldn't, finally a person I trust.


End file.
